


Italy is a f-ing tease

by Noffermans



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Swearing, Teasing, embarresing, friendly teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 08:56:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19989466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noffermans/pseuds/Noffermans
Summary: Italy won some cards to an opening for a new movie and is hanging with his two best friends, and his brother and other brother. All the while teasing them about there crushes and making each of them embarrassed





	Italy is a f-ing tease

**Author's Note:**

> Feliciano/Feli = Italy  
> Ludwig/Luddy = Germany  
> Kiku = Japan  
> Luciano/Luci = 2p Italy  
> Romano/Roma/lovi = South Italy  
> James = random human
> 
> mentioned  
> Flavi/Flavio = 2p South Italy

He rushed down the stairs when he heard the doorbell ring. Almost tripping over his own feet as he opened the door to his two best friends. And he grinned wildly at them. “Luddy~, Kiku~ “ he quickly threw his arms around his friends in a quick hug. It had been a while since he last saw them, and he stepped back the other two having a fond smile on their faces. 

“It’s so good to see you!, come in, come in, we are almost ready, Roma is fixing his hair, and Luci...something about finishing work, and then we can go to the mall.” 

He grabbed their arms and pulled them in. Both of them stumbled a bit, he quickly let go “a-ah.. Sorry guys just a bit excited” 

Ludwig just chuckled and Kiku straightened his jacket “It's quite alright Ital- Feliciano-kun, I must say I am quite impressed you managed to win that quiz.” 

I gave a sheepish shrug, “I just got lucky, it’s a wonder my phone got through to take part, I was about to hang up, I was on hold for so long”

“I have to agree with Japan here, It was impressive to hear you on the radio, and then hear you answer some of those questions so quickly and effortlessly”

That comment made me blush slightly 

“L-like I said I just got Lucky”

“More..like cheated”

The other two's eyes widened, and I turned around, putting my hands on my hip to stare up at my brother at the top of the stairs

“Romaaa~ I didn’t cheat!”

He scoffed and walked down the stairs 

“Oh please, you are over a thousand years old, you were there for the events of some of those questions”

I crossed my arms “only like 5 of them” I mumbled 

He stood in front of me raising an eyebrow, like he won the argument, with me admitting that 

“Oh please, most of the questions where science-based, I suck at those, you know that Roma”

“Oh, come on, you have like, what 6 master degrees”

“In ARTS”

“And didn’t you take an extra course in what was it again” he waved his hand around, snapping his fingers, trying to come up with the name 

“Okay...fine..fine..i might have had..a slightly..unfair...advantage...But I won!, and now we can all go to this movie premiere?! Isn’t that cool, being one of the first to see the movie?, and with all of you, it’s gonna be so fun~! “ 

Romano rolled his eyes “yeah..yeah yeah…” He glanced around, glaring as he passed over Germany. “Isn’t Luciano done yet?” I let out a sigh, “apparently not, I go get him!”

I then turned to Kiku “he can you make sure Roma doesn”t murder Luddy, when I am gone, thank you~ “ and then I rushed upstairs hearing the shouts of 

“FELI~” and “I can take care of myself” and it left me grinning like an idiot. I opened the door to the study, as I saw my other brother still sitting at the desks “Luci~ we're ready to go, are you done “''hm “''Luci~ you promised” he looked over his shoulder. “You guys can go on ahead, I'll finish this and come after” “oh..no no no, “ I walked over, and pulled the rolling chair he was sitting on away from the desk “FELI~!” “nope~ we both promised Flavi, you would hang out with us today, so I make sure you holding that promise~” He grumbled “fine, fine.. I am coming” 

I grinned at him giving him a quick hug, and receiving an awkward pat on the back, as a result, then pulling away, going back to the others. “We're ready to go~,” I said as I was at the top of the staircase, sprinting down the stairs to get the jacket, of me and my brothers. Tossing Romano his, though he looked less than pleased that I did that.

“Tell me again, why are we going early? “ he asked, “besides, me wanting to spend some more time with all of you?” I asked him as I slipped on my jacket “ I mean I might have these special tickets, but you, Luddy and Luci, all get moody and or worried when we need to wait in line for long, so being there early resolves that. Also, there is this restaurant, I wanted to show Kiku, and i didn’t really wanna cook beforehand, I doubt you or Luci would want to have to as well, so I made a reservation” I said with a smile

Kiku gave a nod “that is very well planned from you Italy-kun, “ I lit up with a smile “Aww~ thank you, Luddy here has been helping me planning in my time better~ and it really helps~” I nudged Ludwig's arm and looked up to see the telltale signs of a blush at the compliment, but he quickly recovered. And Roma rolled his eyes, as Luci came down the stairs a scowl on his face. 

“Okay, ready to go?,” he gave a nod, and I opened the door, and we set off to the mall, I walked in the middle my brothers in front of me. And my friends behind me, and then I thought of something. “He Roma, I heard, James is gonna be at the ticket stand at the movies today. “ “yeah...what of it” I grinned “I heard he finally colored his hair like he wanted to” He stood still for a second, then walked again. 

“Good for him, i know he was nervous” i kept my grin down “yeah, i got a picture~” I pulled out my phone, and got the picture “he looks~ really cute, the blue really brings out his eyes,’ “does..it now…” hmm hmm “And it seems he really liked it, he looks more confident to, it’s really sex-”

My phone was suddenly taken from my hands, and I grinned at the slight flush on Romano”s cheeks, that got even a bit brighter when he saw the pictures while mumbling 

“Yeah..yeah i get it, i get it” I chuckled, then leaned a bit closer to him so the other three wouldn't hear “I also heard he hoped to get the attention of a cute Italian boy that kept coming at his ticket booth” I was shoved back, and i couldn’t help the laugh, as the other stalked forward, his face bright red. 

Luddy appeared beside me. “Is everything alright? “ I grinned at him, “mmmhhh don't worry about it, it's just Roma being Roma~” I then hooked my arm Luci and grabbed Kiku”s arm, “come on all of you we gotta keep up with him though~” 

We arrived at the mall a bit earlier than expected, so they all decided to look through some shop windows. Luciano and Romano were discussing things, they might Wanna buy after the movie if the shops were still open. Me and Ludwig were just browsing the windows making comments on what we saw, and if we thought some other nations would definitely buy if they saw. I looked around, I couldn't see Kiku anywhere. Are we walking too fast, I let go of Germany's arm, looking back, seeing him crouching. 

I quickly walked over to him but slowed down as I got nearer. He was just petting a cat. He was even smiling softly! I made sure he saw me, as I crouched down next to him. “Hey” Kiku nodded “So who is this cutie?” Japan scratched behind its ear, and the cat came closer resting against his leg. 

He shrugged, ‘saw he got almost hit by someone on a bike, thought to make sure it was okay’ I smiled as the cat kept rubbing his head against Kiku’s hands. “Seems like he is luckily,” I said, and the other gave a nod. 

I watched the scene for a moment longer. “He seems to like you” and the other let out a soft chuckle, “Hercules taught me how to best approach them” 

“You two have been spending a lot of time together lately, haven't you” The others smile, just grew the tiniest bit wider, and gave another nod.

I stood up, “well, I am very happy for the two of you” His head snapped up towards me, 

“A-ah Italy-kun, what do you mean?” 

I gave him a smile, “As I said, I am happy, you found someone that makes you well...happy, next time, be sure to invite your boyfriend along okay!” 

The other slowly gained a red flush over his cheeks, as I turned and walked away, when I was halfway back to Ludwig, as I heard the screech of “ITALY!” making me snicker.

Luddy raised his eyebrows at me, when I returned. “You enjoy this a lot...don’t you...should I be worried” I gave him a grin, “only if you give me a reason to,” he looked slightly worried. 

“Come on, we need to check out the new part of the mall!” 

Our group arrived in the new part of the mall, it was brand new, yet seemed to fit with the old part of the mall so seamlessly. We walked around looking at the new stores and stands, and pieces of artwork that were standing and hanging everywhere. 

I was walking with Luci, seeing if I could keep his mind off work, and maybe if we could find something nice for Flavio in the process. After passing a store with sunglasses, not finding one we both thought would be suitable for the other, we caught up with the others. We were walking towards the restaurant, when Ludwig suddenly said, “Now that is a store for my brother” 

I was confused then looked ahead. In front of us, was a store, and their slogan was. ‘Why be cool, if you could be AWESOME!!’ Not only that, they also seemed to sell, the slight rocker style outfits that he seemed to enjoy so much.

I laughed, yeah you’re right, it would be perfect for Gilbert. Don’t think Gillen would wear it tho..what do you think? 

I looked at Luciano, keeping my smile under control, I knew about my other Brothers crush on the Prussian. But to his credit, he didn’t seem affected

“Yeah, I think he would say, it’s too loud”. I nodded, “yeah, you are right!, but I also think they would look good on him. Oh I know, they both need to try each other's style for a day, just for both of them, to try something new!, Wouldn’t that be fun?!”

Romano snorted, “Gillen would look like a dumbass, in gilberts clothes and vice versa...I would pay to see that”

Ludwig chuckled, “I have to agree, it would be fun to see2

I looked to Luci, who had a very distinct red tint, on his cheeks. 

“So...Luci? What do you think, would they look good in each other's clothes” 

“S-shut up...that..that’s stupid..” 

And he marched off embarrassed, I let him for two seconds before screaming

“You know you are going the wrong way, right?!” 

He flushed even deeper and returned.

  
  


The restaurant was amazing, the food was good and the waiter they had was friendly. But that wasn’t the best part, oh no. The restaurant, right across a gym, and we had a seat by the window. We could see the people working out from our position, and it was a very nice sight. 

Luddy sat across from me, both of us near the window, Romano next me, and Japan next to him. With Luci at the head of the table. He had a perfect view of the gym, but he didn’t seem that interested.

But Luddy...he did...his eyes traveled more than once out of the window to stare, only to catch himself and pointedly looking away. We ordered our drinks and were talking about what we thought the movie would be like, it was a surprisingly civil conversation. 

Then we got our menus, and we fell quiet, to pick something off the menu, after I was done, deciding on something simple, i noticed Luddy looking out the window again, the menu still in his hands. 

‘Sooo Luddy, see a snack you like’ 

“Yeah…” he answered absentmindedly, then realizing what he said. He slammed the menu down

“no, I mean yes I mean it’s not like..that” he sputtered out, his face a deep, deep red

Luci and Roma where making gagging noises, well Japan sympathetically patted Germany’s arm, while I laughed wholeheartedly, his face was priceless. 

After I was done laughing, he was glaring at me, the blush on his face greatly subsided. 

“Oh come on, Luddy, I was just teasing,” I said still smiling

“But your right, they are good snacks” He turned red once more, as my brothers made another gagging sound.

The dinner went well. Though Germany’s face didn’t stop being red for the entire meal. Cause even after the embarrassment, his eyes, couldn’t help but drift every so often to the window, to see the men working out in the store across. And Almost every time I caught his eye, which made him become red all over again. Or when I noticed he was staring, I let out a small whistle, which made him turn away just as fast. 

Once I even pointed at one man leaving the store, which was obviously his type. Which caused him to bury his face in his arms on the table. Lucky the food hasn't arrived yet or he would have had a face full of barbecue sauce 

Then we went to the movie theatre, i got my tickets ready. We still had to wait for a little while, there were others who also had won tickets. I smirked when I saw the booth; I had picked the right one. Romano stood next to me. But as we got closer and he noticed who was sitting at the counter, he tried to move back, but I grabbed his arm and prevented him. 

“Hiya James!” I said “Hi Feliciano, Ready to see the movie?” I nodded “Yeah, so glad I won” I handed him the tickets “Here you go, also, the picture didn't do your blue hair justice” the man flushed, brushing his fringe away, and I could feel Romano's glare on me. I noticed James looking at him, and then sadly looking away, to process the tickets.

So I nudged my brother. He seemed surprised and then bit his lip, so I nudged him again. 

As James gave me back the tickets, Romano cleared his throat. “He is right, you know, he wasn't just being nice...he showed me the photo..” 

James lit up. “You...you like it?” Romano seemed surprised “Like it? No I love it, you look a lot happier with it, it's a good look... I wish..you would have sent me the picture as well.” James blinked face flushed, and I smiled. 

“I...uhh..I don't have your number” Romano blushed. Then fumbled to grab his phone, and the two of them exchanged numbers. I smiled at them. Yes, finally some process

As we walked into the theatre I said “So you gonna ask him on a date?” he growled at me

Then all of them sighed and managed to say at the same time “Italy, you are a f-ing tease today” I laughed and winked at them

“I know” 


End file.
